Nigeria national football team
Nigeria | image = | nickname = Super Eagles | association = Nigeria Football Federation | confederation = CAF (Africa) | head_coach = Stephen Keshi | asst_coach = | captain = Vincent Enyeama | most_caps = Joseph Yobo (95) | top_scorer = Rashidi Yekini (37) | home_stadium = Abuja Stadium | fifa_code = NGA | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = | lowest_fifa_ranking = | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = | lowest_elo_ranking = | kit_image = | first_international = | biggest_win = | biggest_defeat = | world_cup_apps = 4 | world_cup_first_app = 1994 | world_cup_best = Round of 16, 1994 & 1998 | regional_cup_name = Africa Cup of Nations | regional_cup_apps = 17 | regional_cup_first_app = 1963 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1980, 1994 & 2013 |}} The Nigeria national football team is the national association football team of Nigeria and is controlled by the Nigeria Football Federation. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup Africa Cup of Nations Friendly matches 2013-14 Current squad Current squad The following players were named to the squad for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Caps and goals current as of 3 June 2014 after match against Greece All caps/goals against FIFA members only. |caps=90|goals=0|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Hapoel Be'er Sheva|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Gombe United|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=96|goals=7|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=42|goals=2|club=Monaco|clubnat=MON}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=35|goals=1|club=Çaykur Rizespor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Ashdod|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Sunshine Stars|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=59|goals=4|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=6|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Waasland-Beveren|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Volyn Lutsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Almería|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=60|goals=10|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=5|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=22|goals=10|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=6|goals=2|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=6|goals=3|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Nigeria squad within the last 12 months. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Abuja College Football|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA|latest=v. , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Sunshine Stars|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Heartland|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Kano Pillars|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Enyimba|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Bendel Insurance|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Bayelsa United|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sharks|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship }} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Chippa United|clubnat=RSA|latest=v. , 18 November 2013 }} , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Free State Stars|clubnat=RSA|latest=v. , 14 August }} |caps=21|goals=5|club=CA Bastia|clubnat=FRA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Kano Pillars|clubnat=NGA|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=8|goals=3|club=Kano Pillars|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Sharks|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Sunshine Stars|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Académica|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , 18 November 2013 }} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA|latest=v. , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Lobi Stars|clubnat=NGA|latest=v. , 28 October 2013 }} , 28 October 2013 }} , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Amkar Perm|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 15 August 2013 }} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA|latest=2013 Confederations Cup}} |caps=48|goals=13|club=Chievo|clubnat=ITA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=13|goals=4|club=Varese|clubnat=ITA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Toronto|clubnat=CAN|latest=v. , 5 March 2014 }} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Lobi Stars|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship }} |caps=7|goals=3|club=Enyimba|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship }} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Nasarawa United|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship }} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Shooting Stars|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Kano Pillars|clubnat=NGA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship }} |caps=24|goals=5|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 18 November 2013 }} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Akwa United|clubnat=NGA|latest=v. , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Gombe United|clubnat=NGA|latest=v. , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Ahly Benghazi|clubnat=LBY|latest=v. , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA|latest=v. , 28 October 2013 }} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Kardemir Karabükspor|clubnat=TUR|latest=2013 Confederations Cup}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Köln|clubnat=GER|latest=2013 Confederations Cup}} Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours * Africa Cup of Nations :Winners (3): 1980, 1994, 2013 External links Category:CAF international teams